Le début de ma vie
by Lilynette Evans Cullen
Summary: C'est l'accouchement de Bella mais du point de vue de Nessie. Je me suis dit que si elle entendait se qui se disait et comprenait depuis le ventre de bella elle serait capable de décrire ça à sa façon...


_**Le début de ma vie...**_

_**Pov Renesmée**_

_**J'ouvris mes yeux, j'étais dans le noir, bien au chaud, mais à ce que j'avais entendu dire par les jolies voix je commençais à manquer de place...M'étirant je sentis ma maman retenir un cri de douleur...Oups je lui avais encore fait mal.**_

_**J'avais hate de sortir d'ici, mais j'avais surtout hate de ne plus faire de mal à personne. À ma maman surtout. Je passais la journée à essayer de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la blesser et je commençais à étouffer.**_

_**Je passai ma journée à dormir et à écouter ce qui se disait.**_

_**Oh ! la jolie voix grave venait d'arriver. Soudain un liquide m'atteignis et je le bus avec avidité.**_

_**J'avais passé un moment à dormir je dormais beaucoup. Puis je sentis que ma maman se levait...Soudain mon petit nid douillet trembla et je tombai. Je suffoquai brusquement oh maman criait tout le monde criait. J'entendis plein de phrases bizzares.**_

_**- Le placenta a dû ce décoler...**_

_**Maman criait.**_

_**- Sortez-le ! Il ne peut pas respirer ! **_

_**J'entendis le mot morphine.**_

_**J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et j'entendais encore des cris. Je ne pouvais plus respirer je donnai un coup pour essayer de me sortir de là, mais je fonçai dans quelque chose de dur qui se brisa très vite cependant, sous mon poids...**_

_**- Colone vertébrale...**_

_**- Sort ce truc de là...**_

_**Un truc...c'était quoi ça ? Surement pas quelque chose de gentil parce que le ton me fit frisonner.**_

_**Puis un horrible bruit me fit trembler...puis je pus enfin respirer et je hoquetai pour essayer d'avaler la chose froid qui me permettait de respirer.**_

_**-Renesmée chuchotat la personne qui me tenait. Levant les yeux je souris oh c'était sans doute lui mon papa...Puis j'entendis la voix de ma maman dire qu'elle voulait me voir.**_

_**Oui moi aussi je voulais la voir.**_

_**-Renes...mée tu es si...belle souffla-t-elle. Je lui souris et je me blotit contre sa douce chaleur réconfortante...Elle était couverte de la chose qui me nourissait depuis je crois une semaine. Je voulu boir et je mordis ma maman sans le faire exprès...Je sentis tout de suite qu'on me soulevait et je me retrouvai une fois de plus dans les bras de mon papa. Ensuite il voulut me donner à quelqu'un qui refusa je me retrouvai donc dans les bras d'une autre jolie voix.**_

_**- Bonjour jolie bébé roucoula-t-elle en me berçant je souris alors qu'elle me donnai à boir. Je bu avidement.**_

_**Quand j'eus fini elle me prit dans ses bras pour me cajoler. Tournant la tête j'aperçu quelqu'un qui me fixais ahurie. Je souris une nouvelle fois et il me le rendit encore plus éclatant encore...**_

_**Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que j'attendais. Papa, mes tontons, mes tatas et mon Jacob m'avait promis que ça ne serait plus très long, mais j'avais vraiment hate de revoir ma maman. Puis soudain je la vis elle venait d'entrer dans la maison suivit de papa. Elle me cherchait, j'essayais de voir au-delà de Jacob en m'étirant. Je vis ma maman avancer et tout le monde l'arrêta.**_

_**Tata Alice dit à tout le monde de faire confiance à maman. Moi je lui faisait confiance alors pourquoi pas eux ?Maman recommença à avancer.**_

_**Enervée je gémit.**_

_**Tout le monde fut à côté de moi en une seconde sauf ma maman. Je touchai la joue de tata Rosalie.**_

_**Jacob demanda ce que j'avais et je touchai ça joue.**_

_**-Tu vois elle veux juste voir Bella dit tata Rosalie.**_

_**Puis finalment ma maman me prit dans ses bras et je me blotis contre elle heureuse enfin je retrouvais ma maman...**_

* * *

Voilà ça c'est un OS que j'ai écrit que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps.

Je me suis dit que Renesmée pouvait décrire sa naissance à sa façon si elle était capable de comprendre les voix qu'elle entendait depuis le ventre de sa mère ^^.

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires

Reviews !


End file.
